A Touch of Kindness ( Under Construction)
by XxCrissiBear99xX
Summary: Summary inside. I just wanted to say that Kagome isn't in this. Inuyasha is paired up with a Character I came up with. And in this Sesshomaru's personality doesn't match his orginal one. So R/R please. My first story on here.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Inuyasha and Co. as much as it pains me to say so. But I do own Raven Asano, she's a character I came up with on my own.)

_**A Touch of Kindness**_

Inuyasha Morita: Stubborn, hot headed, rude and half-demon. He tends to keep his distance from others and confine himself to isolation. Though he has his two friends Miroku Hoshi and Sango Kimura, he doesn't allow them to venture too close to him. He wont let anyone into his heart. But what will he do when the one person he's wanted for years suddenly starts talking to him? Will he allow her to show him a life of happiness where no one will ever degrade him again or will he merely push her away as he does everyone while ignoring the feelings she evokes from him?

Raven Asano sat cross-legged on her bed deep in thought.

_'__I wonder if I can do it. He's so stubborn and quite violent toward anyone who dares to get to close to him__.'_

She frowned and sighed heavily as she thought back to all the years she's known him. Ever since he started school everyone harped on him for being a half-demon and no one ever came to his defense, not even her. She felt horrible for never coming to his aid.

" Well that's going to change from here out."

She was so engrossed with her plans for this year that she didn't hear her bedroom door open.

"Raven?"

She jumped at the sound of someone's voice and looked up to see her sister Amanda standing in the doorway staring at her oddly.

"what?"

"who were you talking to just now?"

Raven looked at her sister in confusion then laughed at herself as she realized she must have spoken out loud.

"no one, just thinking out loud."

"people are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself like that."

Raven rolled her eyes at her sister as she got up and began getting dressed for school. As she did so Amanda came in and flopped down on her bed.

"soooo,"

Raven glanced at her sister as she pulled on her jeans that held a hole in the right knee.

"so what?"

"what were you thinking about?"

Turning to her closet and searching for a shirt she replied,

"school and stuff."

Of course Amanda wouldn't leave it at just that, she always had to have complete detail of everything.

"what stuff? I heard you say 'it's going to change from here out'."

"So?"

"so, tell me what you were talking about."

Heaving a sigh of annoyance Raven slipped on her purple Apocalyptia t-shirt that held a skull with wings and said 'I Don't Care…' and the back read 'IF You Are Dead or Still Alive' she then turned and looked at her sister and readied herself for the argument that was sure to follow.

"I was talking about Inuyasha."

Amanda stared at Raven and narrowed her eyes. Rolling her eyes at her sisters reaction Raven slipped on a pair of socks and pulled on her shoes.

"Rae, why the hell are you thinking about that asshole?"

Raven glared at her sister through the mirror she was facing while she applied light make-up: Black eyeliner, purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss that smelt like strawberries.

"don't be so mean Amanda, he's not an asshole."

As Amanda opened her mouth to protest Raven cut her off.

"I know he's rude and all, but he's got a reason."

She heard Amanda scoff at her words and as always she ignored it by busying herself with gathering her things. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail leaving a few strands down to frame her face.

"Raven come on what are you planning to do that involves him?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done years ago."

"and just what the hell is that?"

Raven grabbed her favorite black hat that had the same design as her shirt on the side and pulled her pony tail through the back and fitted it to her head.

"I'm going to be his friend Amanda."

Amanda grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face her as she glowered down at her. Yeah she was pissed, but Raven didn't really give two shits. Jerking her arm from her sisters grasp she retrieved her bag, purse and ipod from her computer desk and walked out of the room, with her sister hot on her heels.

"have you gone mad Raven?"

"no, Amanda I haven't"

" You sure? Cause it seems to me you've lost your ever loving mind."

Raven spun around to face her sister, her own temper slowly rising over how Amanda was reacting.

"what the fuck is your problem with him?"

"he's a half-demon Raven!"

Raven clenched her fist together as not to strike out at her sister, but boy did she want to. She had no right to judge him for something that wasn't his fault.

"what's your point? I hang out with Sesshomaru all the time and you don't have a damn problem where he's concerned, so what's the big deal with Inuyasha?"

"the difference is Sesshomaru can control his demon, Inuyasha, a half-demon, can not. When he gets angry he can easily lose control,"

It was Ravens turn to scoff at her sisters words. Yeah sure Inuyasha was a half-demon, but that wasn't his fault so no one should judge him for it.

"yeah and all the years I've known him he hasn't lost control once, even when people were wronging him and beating up on him. If I were in his place I would have just to teach those who messed with me a lesson."

"Raven…"

Raven turned back around and headed for the door.

"I don't want to hear it Amanda. I'm going to do right by him and nothing you or anyone else says to me will change that,"

With that said Raven left and started walking to school. Shaking her head she pressed shuffle on her ipod and listened as 3 Doors Down's 'It's The Only One You've Got' played and she couldn't help but think of Inuyasha as the lyrics went through her head. Someone had to help him come out and put down the walls he's put up. Help him live his life to the fullest and make it a happy one. She smiled as she thought about bringing happiness to the poor guy who lived in misery. A touch of kindness to wash away all the pain and loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

"First day of school. A new year. Our last year to be exact. Excited Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku a droll stare. Was the guy crazy? It was school, so why the hell would he be excited? It was his personal hell.

"oh yeah Miroku I'm so excited I could dance."

Inuyasha replied sarcastically and leaned against the tree that sat in the lawn in front of the school. He shook his head as Miroku began dancing like an idiot. How he befriend him he couldn't figure out. Sighing he glanced around and saw everyone dressed up all fancy like. He couldn't understand why everyone dressed up for school, it was just that, school. He didn't bother with such ridiculousness, he wore simple clothing that consisted of a red t-shirt that read, ' Sarcasm: Just one of the services I offer' a pair of faded blue jeans, shoes and a red and black hat that he wore to cover his dog ears, though he didn't know why he bothered, he'd just have to take it off when he got inside the building.

"oh, lighten up Inuyasha. You never know what this year may bring,"

He snorted at his friend Sango and her stupid comment.

"Just more hell for me to go through. That's all this damned place could ever bring me,"

"hey now, this place brought you Miroku and myself so it could bring you another friend and possibly even something more if you let it."

"when hell freezes over. No one else wants to be acquainted with a half-breed and no woman would ever want to be tied to me,"

Sango shook her head at her friend and walked to stand next to Miroku. She felt for the guy really. Miroku and her both have tried over the years to help Inuyasha but he just wouldn't let them in far enough to do any good.

"Ever sulking are we little brother?"

They all turned to see Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru approach. The two brothers didn't really get along much, but they weren't always at each others throats like they use to be.

"I'm not sulking you jackass."

Sesshomaru merely shrugged and didn't comment as he shifted his bag and pulled something out of his jean pocket. Glancing down Inuyasha saw that he held a small black box with a little purple bow tied to the top. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't have to question his brother as Miroku beat him to it.

"who's the present for Sesshy?"

Miroku asked as he indicated to the little box in his hand. Seemingly embarrassed Sesshomaru averted his gaze and mumbled,

"no one."

Inuyasha couldn't help looking at his brother with an odd expression. Sesshomaru was acting so weird.

"ha! You've got a girlfriend don't you?"

Miroku burst out pointing a finger at Sesshomaru with a big grin on his face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Miroku and smacked him upside the head.

"no, I do not have a girlfriend."

"then who's the present for?"

He asked as he rubbed the spot on his head where Sesshomaru hit him.

"who do you think?"

Sango smiled and elbowed Miroku in the ribs.

"it's obvious it's for Rae. Who else has him wrapped around their finger?"

"she does not have me wrapped around her finger thank you very much."

Sango waved his words away and crossed her arms over her chest in a manner that stated that she didn't believe his words one bit.

"yes, you are. Anything she asks you do without hesitation and you know it's true,"

Inuyasha stared at them in confusion. Who was this Rae person? He was just about to ask that question when the most beautiful voice penetrated his hearing. He looked around till he spotted where the voice was coming from. A girl about his age was slowly walking up the sidewalk that lead to the school while she sang. Inuyasha was entranced by her voice, it was so beautiful and soft, though he couldn't really catch what she herself looked like, but he was certain he knew her. Her voice was familiar and so was her scent.

"speak of the devil and she shall appear."

He looked over to see Sango grinning. He glanced at his brother and the smile that broke out on his face surprised him as was the soft look he gave the girl. Without saying a word Sesshomaru walked over to her and stopped her by tugging on her ponytail. She didn't break from her song as she turned to face him and she smiled when she saw who tugged at her hair. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her ipod and turned it off.

"hey Sesshomaru, what's up?"

"not much really, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks for asking."

Inuyasha stared at the girl. Her voice was so sweet and soft, like an Angel. He inhaled to catch her scent more fully and his eyes snapped open as it registered in his head. The smell of strawberries and wild flowers, there was only one person that scent belonged to and he couldn't believe he didn't realize who it was in the beginning. He looked back over towards her just as she laughed in happiness and threw herself into his brothers arms, embracing him. He was shocked when his brother chuckled and returned her hug. Seriously, he never saw this side of him before. She released Sesshomaru and raised the little charm bracelet up to admire it. She thanked him for the gift and then she turned to face Inuyasha's way. She started walking over with Sesshomaru right beside her. She smiled at Sango and Miroku and waved, but then she turned her gaze upon Inuyasha and as their eyes locked he felt his throat go dry and his heart sped up when she smiled at him with that beautiful smile of hers. No wonder his brother was so soft towards her, who couldn't be? He watched as they all started talking about their summer and what they thought the year was going to be like. Sighing he sat down and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Raven Asano was the girl he's been crushing on for years now. Sure she's never spoken to him, but she's also never judged him or help others hurt him. He really didn't know why he felt like this about her, but from the first time he ever laid eyes on her he wasn't able to get her out of his mind. All he ever wanted was for her to acknowledge his existence and bless him with one her breathtaking smiles. Hell he's found himself wanting her to take him into her arms and hold him like he mattered. All of that was wishful thinking though, sure she smiled at him today, but it didn't mean she'd acknowledge him. Deep in his own thoughts he didn't hear as said woman approached and sat beside him till her gentle hand laying on his brought him back to reality with a jerk. He looked over to see her smiling gently at him as her thumb caressed his knuckles. His stomach did little flips at her touch.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm Raven Asano."

"y-you know my name?"

Raven laughed softly at his question and grinned up at him.

"of course I know your name. We've been going to school together since third grade,"

"right. Well I know who you are too,"

She grinned at him and scooted closer to him so that her knee was touching the outside of his thigh.

"I'm glad to finally speak to you Inuyasha. It really is a pleasure,"

She just kept surprising him. He couldn't believe what she said. Surly she was joking with him on that one.

"are you serious?"

"oh, yes, I've wanted to talk to you for years now, but I had no idea how to approach you,"

Inuyasha was at a lost for words as he found himself lost within the depths of her sapphire eyes. They were so bright, friendly, and loving.

"Raven!"

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thoughts by someone calling to Raven. He looked up to see Starla Narita making her way towards them. Starla was Ravens best friend, she had long blond hair, gray blue eyes and a very mean attitude when you caught her on a bad day. He heard Raven sigh and looked down at her to see her frowning. She tightened her grip on his hand just slightly as Starla came to stand beside them.

"excuse me, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something here, but-"

Raven shot her a dirty look over her shoulder.

"you are, Star."

"well sorry, but you're suppose to come with me to get my schedule."

"you already got one in the friggin mail."

"and I lost it remember?"

"and I have to be punished for it?"

Starla rolled her eyes at Ravens whining and reached down and grabbed her free arm.

"come on and stop your pouting baby. It wont kill you,"

"you don't know that, it could"

She mumbled under her breath as she sighed and looked up at Inuyasha.

"sorry, but I got to go."

She griped his hand in hers and without letting go she leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss upon his cheek. The minute her lips touched his skin he froze. It sent little shockwaves of pleasure through him and made him burn. He couldn't help the way his eyes widened or how his breathing and heart skipped a beat.

"oh stop delaying Raven."

Starla pulled her away from Inuyasha and she had her bottom lip poked out in a pout.

"what if I want to delay? I was quite enjoying myself."

Starla grunted and pulled Raven up off the ground then giving her an amused grin.

"really now? I didn't realized you liked kissing Inuyasha that much,"

A small blush appeared on Raven's cheeks as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"neither did I, but hey you got to experience something first before you can decide if you like it or not."

With that Starla pulled Raven away and into the building leaving a very confused and blushing Inuyasha behind.

"Hey, Sango do you think Hell just froze over?"

Miroku asked as he stared at Inuyasha with a big grin plastered on his face.

"highly doubt it Miroku."

Miroku playfully punched Inuyasha in the arm and winked at him.

"see man, there's always hope."

Sesshomaru chuckled at Inuyashas bewildered expression. Ever since Raven glanced his way he had the most shocked look on his face and his cheeks were tainted a light pink as the aftermath from Ravens kiss. She had taken him by surprise as well with her actions and she had no idea how much she had changed Inuyasha's whole life by her simple actions. He smiled to himself as Inuyasha finally snapped out of his daze and started growling at Miroku for bothering him, but even still, he could see the peaceful air around his little brother he had never seen before. Maybe there was hope for him yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat in the lunch room with Sesshomaru and Starla, not really listening to their rambling, but deep in thought. She couldn't believe how bold she was today with Inuyasha. She had planed to talk to him and befriend him, but she never planed on kissing him! She just couldn't help herself there. As she had gazed into his beautiful liquid gold eyes the urge to kiss him hit her hard and she didn't even understand why. Her eyes gazed out around her searching for Inuyasha within the crowded room, but not catching a glimpse of him. She sighed softly and felt eyes on her. Sure enough when she looked Sesshomaru and Starla were staring at her.

"what?"

She asked glancing from one to the other. Starla was the first to speak as always.

"so, you finally got the guts to talk to Dog-boy AND kiss him. I'm impressed Rae,"

Raven flushed a deep scarlet at the reminder of her actions and she glared at Sesshomaru who was chuckling to himself at her reaction. She crossed her arms over her chest and grunted.

"it was just on the cheek for gods sake."

Starla shrugged her shoulders and stared at Raven with amusement dancing within her gray eyes.

"same difference,"

Raven glowered at her best friend, annoyed with her and Sesshomaru both for making fun of her.

"so,"

She glanced over to Sesshomaru who began speaking. She gave him a questioning look as she rose her eyebrow as a sign for him to continue.

"what's had you all of a sudden interested in my brother?"

"I'm merely trying to make his life better. I think perhaps I can help him and ease his suffering,"

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. Raven was always trying to help people and he knew she'd ached to help Inuyasha for years now, but he didn't think she'd ever approach him considering she'd witnessed how ill tempered the guy was and she was way to frightened to get close. What made her do it now was a mystery to him.

"you've wanted to do so for a long time now Rae, but wouldn't because you were scared of his anger. What's changed?"

"yeah Raven, care to explain?"

Raven sighed and faced both her friends with the same determination as this morning with her sister.

"I was being stupid then, being scared of him. I understand why he is the way he is now. I mean come on, how would you act if everyone around you constantly degraded you and hated you for something you couldn't even control? Something you had no say in? Having to grow up and be insulted day after day for simply being born?"

Raven stated in a sad voice. She looked both Sesshomaru and Starla in the eye and finished her speech.

"I'm tired of seeing him in so much pain and misery. That's why he's so angry and mean towards everyone, it covers the pain he's in and doesn't allow anyone to see how much their words really cut him. Nobody deserves to live their life that way and it's going to be put to a stop here on out,"

Sesshomaru looked at her with a sad smile on his face as Starla just shook her head at her best friend. They both knew the possibilities of that happening were very, very slim.

"Raven, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's far fetched and you know it."

"don't even try to change her mind Sesshomaru. You ought to know how stubborn she is,"

Starla said as she looked at nothing and picked at her food. If she knew Raven, the girl wouldn't stop once she set her mind to something and by the look of determination on her face no one was going to change her mind.

"I don't care how far fetched or how impossible you may think it is Sesshomaru, but I will NOT give up, I don't care how long it takes me, I will take away his pain. No matter the cost to me,"

"well, can start now Rae."

Raven glanced at Starla with a puzzled look.

"what are talking about?"

Starla tilted her head in a direction across the room with a smirk forming on her lips. Still confused Raven followed her gaze and spotted Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad making his way, angrily, toward a table in the corner. That's when she saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango sitting there, but she still didn't get Starla's meaning. Then Sesshomaru whistled low and shook his head.

"what?"

Raven asked completely confused. It was Sesshomaru who spoke up for her.

"Dad's here to stick it to Inuyasha."

"for what? It's the first day of school,"

"and he's already skipped his first two classes. Dad wont put up with it again this year or Inuyasha is going to fail. So he's going to put his foot down and put the hurt on him,"

Raven gasped and at her horrified look Sesshomaru re-worded what he said.

"not literally Rae, he's not going to beat him. Believe or not our father loves Inuyasha and wouldn't hurt him,"

"well I know Inutashio loves him. How the hell am I suppose to save him from his father?"

Suddenly an idea formed in her head and she smiled. Without saying anything to Sesshomaru or Starla she got up and quickly made her way towards Inuyasha and his angry father.

Starla and Sesshomaru glanced at each other.

"what do you think she's doing?"

Starla shrugged her shoulders and popped the rest of her cookie in her mouth and after drinking the rest of her milk she sighed.

"more than likely she's going to try and help ease the blow you're dad is going to deal to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and a slow smile played across his lips.

"want to follow and witness the entertainment?"

Starla grinned back and stood up.

"why Sesshy, you read my mind."

With that they both got up and made their way towards the scene a few feet away.

"Inuyasha Morita!"

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound of his father's angry voice. He should have known the school would call him when he didn't show up to his morning classes. Taking a deep breath he looked up to face his father's furious gaze. He was in deep shit now.

"uh hey dad, what brings you here?"

Inutashio narrowed his eyes and Inuyasha inwardly cringed at the deadly glare. Oh yeah he fucked up big time by not going to class.

"you know very well why I am here Inuyasha. Why in the hell are you cutting classes on the first day of school? Do you not want to graduate this year?"

"of course I do dad."

"well you're not acting like it. You can't graduate if you keep cutting class,"

Inutashio sighed and made an effort to calm himself down. He understood why his son didn't like going to class and he felt bad about how everyone treated him for only being half. But he couldn't let his sympathy for him keep him from doing what was right.

"Inuyasha if you don't straighten up I'm afraid I'll have no choice, but to ground you. Which means no car, no phone, no nothing."

Inuyasha gaped at his father's words. Ground him? He'd never been grounded in his life and he was going to take everything from him!

"you can't be serious dad."

The hard look he got proved he was.

"until you improve, yes I am very serious."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Raven as she came to stand before his father.

"please, Mr. Morita don't punish Inuyasha."

Inutashio raised an eyebrow at her and her words. Inuyasha was staring at her back in confusion. What was she doing?

"why shouldn't I punish him?"

Raven took a deep breath and looked Inutashio straight in the eyes.

" Because Sir, you can't blame him for not going to class considering the hell he goes through, you got to give him credit for even showing up at all."

Inutashio was stunned by her comment and he clearly saw the shocked expression on his sons face, which meant Inuyasha hadn't asked her to come to his aid should he show up. Raven was doing this all on her own and though he appreciated her attempt he couldn't let his son ruin his life by not graduating.

"Raven.."

"please, I have a proposition for you Mr. Morita, if you'll agree."

Nodding his head for her to continue, Raven glanced back at Inuyasha and winked before turning back to Inutashio.

"you see Sir, I'm willing to help Inuyasha get through the year so he will graduate. I can tutor him and help him get everything turned in on time, if you will allow me to that is, I will be more than happy to help,"

Inutashio stood there for a few seconds contemplating on her offer.

"how much would you want for helping him?"

Raven was shaking her head even before he finished his sentence.

"I ask and expect nothing in return Sir."

"you'd help my son for free?"

He noticed the sadness that crept into her eyes as she looked at him and frowned.

"Kindness shouldn't be something that's bought, Sir. I'm doing this of my own free will, volunteering if you will, I require no payment, except maybe Inuyasha's friendship."

She glanced back at Inuyasha who sat there stunned and staring at her in utter disbelief.

"of course that's only if he's willing to be friends. I leave the choice up to you and if you don't want to be friends, don't worry, I'll still help you regardless,"

She smiled softly at him before turning back around. Inutashio couldn't believe her kindness. He's known her for years and she's always been kind and she was close friends with his other son Sesshomaru, so he knew he could trust her, but he just never saw this coming. From what he knew and by the way Inuyasha kept staring at her with the same shocked expression, Raven had never spoken to Inuyasha before. He also knew she was the only person who never judged Inuyasha for who he was. He could see the sincerity in her eyes that her only wish was to help and he couldn't deny her request. Perhaps she was the key to making Inuyasha's life better.

"very well then Raven, I accept you offer with gratitude."

Raven smiled, took a few steps back so she was standing beside Inuyasha and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"you wont regret it Sir, thank you."

Inutashio tilted his head and took his leave. Glancing back at his son and Raven he smiled softly. Things may change for his son after all.


End file.
